To a new Dawn
by 11KairiMayumi11
Summary: This is AR, This has nothing to do with the original. This story is based on a medieval timeline. Roy is a prince in this story. He and two of his friends set out in a short adventure to hunt down a lizard. But they got more than what they bargained for.


Author's Note: This story has no relevance to the original, this is story completely made up by me using FMA's characters.

Disclaimer: This is only Fan Fiction. I don't own any rights pertaining to FMA.

~~ To a new Dawn ~~

Early morning, the castle servants get ready to tend to their daily tasks. Though it may be a new day, all follows their usual routine.

Even the young heir to the throne.

" Young prince, please open the door! " The professor said as he knocked on the prince's door.

Vaguely, the prince replied on the other side of the room. " Five more minutes... "

Then someone beside the professor spoke nervously, " Master Roy, your father will get angry at us if you keep this up. "

The prince replied, " It's alright, Mr. Falman, You're the only one who'll get into trouble... not the professor..."

Falman whined, " Master Roy... "

Roy ignored him as he lazily lounge on his bed as he covered his ears with his pillows.

Then the professor spoke once more, " Open the door, young prince. For this day I will not be able to tutor you for today's lesson. Instead I'll introduce you to a very reliable study partner. "

Then it went silent. But after a few seconds, Roy opened the door to his room and came out and smiled at his guests.

" Good morning, professor Hawkeye. It's nice to see you! " Roy said as the professor nodded in reply.

Then Roy looked at his advisor, " Good morning to you too, Mr. Falman. Ready to get into trouble? " He teased as Falman cringed, but smiled after wards.

Then the prince glanced at the professor and glanced at him curiously. " So may I ask who is my new study partner? " He asked as the professor smiled and moved aside.

Behind the professor, Roy saw a young blonde girl, a few years younger than him, is looking at him curiously. In return, he also eyed the girl in curiosity.

Then the professor spoke, " This is Riza, my daughter. I cannot teach you this morning for I have been summoned by your father for an important assignment of which I cannot speak of to you now. "

Then the professor coughed, " The reason I chose her to be your study partner is because she possess a bright mind that matches to mine, perhaps she can even teach you more than what I can offer you... " He added as he signaled her daughter to introduce herself personally.

Riza complied and bowed her head in respect, " It's nice to meet you, sir Roy. " She said with a shy smile as she offered a handshake towards Roy.

Roy smiled back and held her hand, " It's nice to meet you too, lady Riza! " He said cheerfully as they shook hands.

The professor smiled, " I trust that there will be no more problems, I have to take my leave now, Mr. Falman here will be happy to help you when you need something. Study well, children. " He said as the two kids nodded.

Once the professor left, Roy invited Riza inside his room, letting Riza come in first before he went in and locked Falman out.

" Master Roy, please let me in. " Falman begged as he knocked on the door.

Inside, Roy laughed as he closed the knob and leaned on the door.

" Shouldn't you let him in? " Riza asked as Roy looked at her and smiled.

Then he replied, whispering " He's very boring and trust me, he'll be a complete nuisance to our studies. "

" Because he's boring? " Riza repeated with clear amusement on her voice.

Roy nodded, " Yes he is... and I know a perfect way to get rid of him... " He said as Riza came closer to him and whispered, " What's your plan? "

Roy just smiled at her and soon glance at the door and spoke, " Mr. Falman, can you get me and my guest something nice to drink? Then we'll let you in. "

The two smiled as they heard Falman complain, but then soon complied and left, with hopes of letting him in afterwards.

Unaware to Falman, Roy has already have something else in mind.

" We have now ditched the dodo. " Roy exclaimed cheerfully as he made way to his bed while Riza followed him from behind and watched him curiously.

" You do know that he'll comeback after wards, right? " She said as Roy pulled out the covers on his bed and went towards the balcony.

" Yes, I know, but we won't be here the time he gets back! " He replied cheekily as Riza followed him curiously.

She saw him tie the covers together, he then tied the edge of the cover to a column and tightly made a knot.

When he was done, Roy glanced at Riza and took the book she was holding and placed it on a table nearby, " Leave the book, there's more to learn in doing things directly rather than reading about them. " He said as he climbed off the balcony and held on the rope he made.

" Sir Roy, that's dangerous! " Riza warned as Roy smiled.

" Don't worry! It'll be alright. I'm here to assist you. It'll be a great experience, trust me! " Roy said as he tightly held on the rope with one hand while he reached out his other hand to Riza in a silent understanding that he wants her to join him.

But Riza was a bit hesitant, she only eyed the hand Roy was offering her.

" I'll protect you. I promise! " Roy said as he continued to offer his hand, " Do you trust me? " He asked as he looked into her eyes.

Riza was silent at first, but when Roy asked his question again, Riza held his hand in response, " Yes, I do. "

Roy smiled and helped her down. " Don't worry. " He said reassuringly as Riza nodded.

Then they soon made their way down to the castle grounds, Once Roy was at the ground, he assisted Riza and told her to follow him. Riza complied.

They soon made their way towards the stables.

~ When they finally arrived, they were immediately greeted by the stable keeper.

" Who goes there? I have a broom and I'm not afraid to use it! " He said making Riza alarmed. Roy calmed her down..

" Stop it, Havoc. You're making my friend uncomfortable. " Roy said as Havoc came out.

" Oh, sorry chief. I thought it was someone else... " Havoc said as he laid the broom at the edge of the stables.

" Who else will come visit at this time of the day? " Roy asked as Havoc laughed sheepishly.

" Never mind... Any way Havoc. I want you to meet my study partner. " He added as he nudge Riza.

Understanding his request, She introduced herself, " It's nice to meet you. My name is Riza Hawkeye. " She said as she bowed down.

Havoc returned her greeting. " Oh, so you're the prof's daughter, huh? I'm Jean Havoc. I'm best friends with the chief here. "

" And it looks like he got you into this mess too. But I guess there's nothing to worry. The chief here is an expert in getting out of trouble. " Havoc added as Roy grinned.

The Roy eyed Riza " Despite being the goof he is... " he started as Havoc complained, " Hey! "

" You can trust him to get whatever we need and his loyalty has no bounds. He someone we can depend on. " He added.

" I am the chief's loyal Knight... to be. For now I'm watching the steeds... " Havoc said as he scratched his head. The other two smiled at him.

Then Roy suddenly spoke. " Say. Havoc. Have you got me what I need? "

" Have I ever failed? " Havoc said as he went behind the stable. Riza eyed him curiously. " What are we going to do? " she asked.

Roy looked at her and smiled, " Our lesson is about hunting right? " He saw Riza nod in reply.

Still grinning Roy replied, " Well, I think it's better to experience it tha just reading about them. Can you fight? " He asked as Riza thought about it and looked down.

Then she looked at him and nodded. " I'm not that good in melee, but I can fight fairly well from afar. " She said as Roy nodded. " I see. " Then he looked at the sky.

" I'm a melee person. I battle at the front lines... Always facing forward, my back is left unguarded... " Roy said as Riza looked at him curiously, then Roy looked at her earnestly.

" Lady Riza, Since you fight from afar. Can you be my eyes when my back is vulnerable? Can I entrust my back to you? " Roy asked serenely as Riza eyed him sincerely.

Then Riza smiled and nodded, " I'll do my best, with all my life. " She replied as Roy smiled, " Thank you. "

Then Havoc came back, with some weapons in hand.

" Chief! Here they are. Got us some fine swords... But I'm afraid I only got two... " He said as he handed Roy a sword.

" Don't you have another weapon? " Roy asked as he sheathed his sword.

" Well, I have a bow and some arrows at the back and- " Havoc said but was cut off by Roy, " Perfect, Havoc, let's get a couple of mounts and get ourselves out of here. " He said as he eyed the woods.

~ Back at the castle, Falman was panicking as he saw that the two were missing and is nowhere to be found. He searched high and low the castle, unaware that the two were already away from the castle grounds.

And they have now ventured the woods with Havoc.

" Lady Riza... Are you alright, back there? " Roy asked as he looked behind him.

Riza looked up and nodded as she held on to Roy's back for support. " I'm fine, Sir Roy... It's just my first time riding a horse. I'm not use to it yet but I'll be fine. " She said as Roy nodded.

" Don't worry, just hold on to me, alright? " Roy said reassuringly as Riza nodded and held on tighter.

" Chief! We're nearing enemy grounds! " Havoc said as he stopped his horse from going any further. Roy did the same after wards.

" Alright. Should we dismount our horses and go to the grounds on foot? " Roy asked as Havoc nodded.

" I think that's for the best, Chief...so we won't make much noise and attract attention from our preys. " Havoc said as Roy nodded the he looked a Riza.

" Lady Riza, were dismounting. " Roy said as Riza nodded. She then looked down and tried to get down.

But she realize she can't. She was about ask for help but Roy beat her to it.

Understanding her fear, Roy dismounted first and offered a lending hand. Riza smiled and gladly took his hand. Then he supported her on her way down.

Roy then ask if she was alright. While the two continued to talk, unaware to them Havoc was whining to himself.

" Why do I feel so alone? " Havoc asked to himself as he stared vacantly. The horse he was riding neighed in disbelief as he shook it's head in disbelief.

Once they were on the ground and was about to start venturing of the enemy grounds. They planned their attack.

" Alright, guys. This land is native to reptiles. Both large and small. But the reptile were after is a medium sized lizard which has a armor like back, beneath its shell is a soft hide. It may not be the best prey, but it's perfect for our first hunt. " Roy said as the other two nodded.

" But wait, chief! : Havoc suddenly uttered as Roy and Riza looked at him, curiously.

" Since this is our first hunt... Can't we just hunt a more easier prey? Like those little bunny rabbits hopping around over there? " Havoc said as he pointed the location of the rabbits.

Roy and Riza just looked at him at first, thinking that he was just joking. but seeing Havoc silent meant that he was serious.

While Riza was trying her best not to laugh, Roy grinned. " Go on and hunt those bunnies and boast it around the castle. I'll even personally give you the title of bunny hunter. " He teased and laughed after wards.

Seeing Roy's clear amusement, Riza can't help but laugh along with him. Havoc became frustrated by this and led the way to the hunting grounds.

" Alright! Alright! Let's get on with it and hunt our lizard, so we can get out of here! " Havoc said sarcastically.

" Hey, wait Havoc! " Roy said, still amuse. Then he and Riza chased Havoc from behind.

~ Once they were on the hunting grounds, they hid on the tall grasses and looked at the open space, searching for their prey.

" Any luck? " Havoc asked as Riza carefully surveyed the area. Then she looked at the two and shook her head.

" There isn't a single creature in sight. They might also be hiding in one of these tall grasses. " She said as the two boys sighed.

" I guess we have to moved to another tall grass and search until we saw our prey... " Roy said as the other two nodded.

" Follow me. " Havoc said as the two followed his lead.

They were just a few meters away from another tall grass, when Havoc stopped and looked at the grass on the side. The two also stopped and looked at him. " Is something wrong, Havoc? " Roy asked as Havoc looked at him.

" I think that tall grass on the far end on the left, just rustled... " He said as he made his way over there. Roy and Riza followed him from behind.

Once they got there, they could see that there was something on that tall grass. There was a tail and it was wiggling about.

" Does this tail belong to the lizard that were after? " Havoc whispered. They were very careful not to make much noise that will startle their target.

Riza looked at carefully as the two looked at her. Then when she was done looking at the tail, she looked at her two companions.

" It looks like it, but... Isn't it larger? And I really don't think that it has an armor like hide that's as thick as this but... the color and pattern of it's scales, greatly matched. " Riza whispered.

Roy then went silent and closed his eyes to think. Then he opened his eyes and look at the two. " As I remember at the books that the professor made me read... There is a possibility that this is a different lizard... Since it is fairly large than what I read about. " He said as they looked at the tail wiggling about.

They kept staring. After a few minutes, they softly sighed and hung their head down. They know they can't be careless. They aren't sure what the creature is, but they can't also lose this chance to attack while their prey has his guard down.

The Havoc whispered as the two looked at him. " Why don't we just stabbed it and see what happens? "

" As much as I want to do that. We have yet to confirm if this is our target or not... " Roy whispered.

" I've got an idea... If it's screech is low, then this is probably our target and if the screech is loud and piercing... Well I have a plan for that. " Havoc replied as he took out a small knife and eyed the tail.

" I really don't think that, that is a great idea... " Riza whispered as she and Roy watched Havoc prepare his attack..

Regardless of the risk, Havoc stabbed the tail with the knife. Since the tail was hard, he gave it his all to pierce it's hide.

What they heard after wards that was a wail that matches a whale itself. The screech was too loud that it cause an ear piercing sound. The three couldn't help but cover their ears and knelt down.

" Havoc... I really don't think that's our target! " Roy said.

" I think so too, chief! " Havoc replied with disbelief.

As they continued to bicker. The screech subsides and a large head peered out from the trees. Riza saw this very clearly, She also saw it looked at them angrily.

" Umm, Sir Roy? Sir Havoc? You'd better stopped arguing and look at what's looking at us now... " Riza forced to say. She gulped as she turned pale at the sight.

The two boys looked at her, " Riza, what happened? You look so pale. Like you've seen a- " Roy was interrupted when Havoc saw what Riza was talking about.

" Dragon! " Havoc yelled as Roy looked at it. The Dragon the let out a powerful growl after wards.

" Havoc? What was the plan you had in mind if the one we stabbed isn't our target, but something like this? " Roy asked calmly with a forced smile.

Havoc looked at him, making the same face as he spoke. " Have you considered running? "

" Can we just get out of here while we still can and stop this conversation? " Riza sternly said as she pulled the two up and they made a run for it.

The dragon let out another agonizing screech and followed after them on air.

~ Once they reached their horses, they quickly mounted and dash while the dragon appeared from behind them. Breaking down the trees that was on its way.

" Talk about our first hunt. Why on earth did we have to encounter a dragon? Of all the creatures on this land? " Havoc yelled as their horses raced their way to safety.

" Well, you were the one who stabbed it! " Roy yelled back.

" How could I have known that it was a dragon? Geez! " Havoc replied.

" Please, let's focus more in overcoming this than fighting over what has already happened. " Riza said. The two boys were about to react but the dragon's shriek has beat their voices.

" Oh, Holy cow! " Havoc panicked as the dragon let out flames just behind him and his horse. Then his horse suddenly stopped and panicked.

" Hey! Get moving! Do you want the both of us to die! " Havoc yelled as his horse calmed down, but before they could run, the dragon has caught up and flicked its tail on them, making them hurl towards the side of a mountain.

" Havoc! " Roy yelled worriedly as they saw Havoc and his horse faint due to the strong impact.

The dragon was about to launch an attack on it's fainted targets when an arrow had suddenly pierce it's eye. It jerked it's head as it wailed in pain.

Riza sat back down on the horse after she had successfully attacked her target accurately on it's eye. She held on to Roy tightly from behind as the horse they were riding on made a run for it to the other side of the woods while the furious dragon chased them.

" Havoc! I know you can hear me! Get out of there! Go back to the castle and don't worry about us! … Don't die! " Roy yelled in vain as he watched Havoc remain motionless till he was out of sight.

Though they don't want to leave Havoc alone, They had to move forward and believe that he'll be okay

~~ As they kept running from the dragon, Riza looked back and carefully aimed another shot, She knows that the dragon has a pretty thick hide. She tried to aim at its other eye but it was difficult since it was moving.

Once she made a shot, she didn't hit its eyes, but she managed to hit it on the side of its neck. It caused the dragon to stagger and wail. But it was resilient and it pulled the arrow out from its neck and continued to chase them.

Then the dragon growled angrily and breathed out fire on the side, setting the trees ablaze. Due to the flames, some trees fell down, making the path Roy and Riza were taking difficult to pass by.

Their horse tried it's best to jump from obstacle to obstacle. Jumping through the tall wall of fallen trees .

But when they were almost at the top of the wall of trees, one jump was short, and their horse tripped, sending them down to the ground.

Roy and the horse fell on the other side of the fallen trees unconscious. While Riza fell on the other side, just a few meters away from the dragon.

~~ The wall of trees were still burning, the heat rouse Roy awake. He's was still out of it when he tried to stand up. His vision was still blurry but he continued to look around.

He saw his horse was unconscious beside him, but he couldn't find Riza causing him to worry..

Then he quickly shook his head and hurriedly stood up. He then went to the edge of burning trees, then he peered out from one of the holes.

In an instant, he saw Riza unconscious on the other side. He also saw the dragon slowly approaching her.

Roy doesn't like to just watch this unfold. Even if the fall made him weak, he ran over to the lowest tree and jumped on it. Then he jump on the next tree and another to reach the top, to the other side.

~~ Meanwhile, on the other side. Riza opened her eyes and tried to get up. Once she managed to sat up, she felt something watching her from behind.

She looked back and saw the dragon growling at her. It didn't want to give her much time to move as it prepared to attack with its claws.

Riza could only watch the dragon dash towards her and thought it was the end of her, But suddenly, from atop, Roy jumped down with his sword in hand and pierce the dragons wings, slowly tearing them apart as the dragon shriek in pain.

Roy slid down on its wing and land on the ground. Then the dragon flicked it's tail at him but Roy quickly evaded, he jumped and land in front of Riza and stood in a defensive stance.

" Sir, Roy... Why did you come back? When you were already safe on the other side? " Riza asked as Roy helped her up, still looking at the dragon.

" A good ruler, never abandons it's people. My father always say. And there is no way I'll let anything bad happen to you. " Roy said as the dragon let out a powerful growl and glared at them.

" And besides, Lady Riza. I promised to protect you at all cost and we will defeat this enemy. " He added as he took the shield on his back.

" But I need your help for I cannot do it alone. " Roy said as he prepared for the dragons attack.

" I'll be your sword that will protect you even against the toughest adversities. And you'll be my shield that will help defend me from any harm, While I face any foe that comes our way..." He added as the dragon breathed out the strongest flame it can while Roy used his shield to cover them from the flames.

Roy knew that his shield wouldn't last long if he doesn't do something. With all his remaining strength, He moved forward and challenge the dragon's flames strength in an attempt to pierce his sword to the dragons hide.

" Lady Riza... Listen... " Roy said, struggling. " T-try to aim another shot once more in its head... I'll hold off the flames and try to stab him! " He added as Riza listened carefully to his words and took her bow.

Though she had her doubts that she'll managed, but she believe in Roy as much as Roy believes that she can do it. With all her strength she pulled an arrow and placed it on the bow and aimed.

And she made a shot and she managed to successfully hit the target on its mouth, causing the dragon to stop letting out flames and choke as it wailed.

Without wasting any time. Roy quickly made a dash towards the dragons chest and pierce it's tough hide as hard as he can.

Though the dragon was weakening he flicked its tail again to shove Roy away.

Roy did move back and stand on a defensive stance once more as he and Riza watched the dragon growl as it pulled the arrow on its throat and prepared to attack again.

Roy prepared his shield once more and saw how worn out it is. It may not last long against another dragon's attack.

Then when the dragon was just about to attack. Out in the corner, Havoc suddenly came out and stabbed the dragon hard on its back causing it to dragon to fall down.

Seeing another chance to attack, Roy dashed towards the dragon to pierce his sword further on the dragon's chest as Riza fired another shot at its neck.

Havoc then slash his way down on the dragon's back and landed beside Riza and Roy. The three watched as the dragon tried to get up once more.

But it soon fell down once more, since it has been weakened by the wounds and blood loss. The dragon let out another tearful wail and let its head fall and become stiff and motionless.

The three then sighed and fell on their knees on the ground in exhaustion and relief.

" We're alive... " Riza said with a smile as she looked at the two. The two boys look and smiled back.

" And we've killed a dragon... " Havoc managed to utter as he panted.

" An we're gonna be killed once we tell everyone in the castle about this... " Roy said as it went silent. Then the three looked at one another then laughed.

They don't care what anybody will say against this. For them, this was a great experience that they're proud of and they will cherished every moment of this in their hearts and memory forever.

~~ It was already late noon when they got back home to the castle. They were immediately greeted by Falman and the professor.

" For goodness sake, whatever happened to the three of you? " The professor asked the three kids. Roy, Riza and Havoc, could only smile in response at first.

" We've hunted down a dragon. " Roy said simply.

Falman panicked, " How could you hunt down a dragon when the three of you haven't been even trained to fight? Your father is going to kill me! If he finds out about this! " He said as Havoc cheered him up.

" Relax, it was still the smallest dragon. It it were any bigger we could've been dead by now. This was the perfect training for us and look... We've even got his thick hide as a loot! " Havoc said as he handed the bag containing the dragon's hide to Falman.

As soon as Falman got a hold of it he fell down due to the dragon scales heaviness. " Goodness me! Whatever are we going to use this for? " He asked.

" Help me bring this loot to Breda and his father. They're fine blacksmiths. We can use this spoils to make new weapons and armors for our next hunt! " Havoc said as he made Falman follow him.

Once the two were out of sight. Riza spoke, " About was has happened, today, Father I- " She started but Roy stopped her. She looked at him as he smiled and spoke for her.

" It was my fault Professor. It was my idea to go hunting. I made them go through a lot. I'm all to blame. " Roy said apologetically

Professor Hawkeye smiled and knelt down to pat the two's head. " Children like you two, tends to experience things from themselves rather than relying on reading books and the others. "

" So what we did was a good thing? " Roy asked innocently as the professor smiled.

" You've learned a lot today. So it is a good thing, but you were still careless. " He said as the two smiled sheepishly as the Professor sighed and smiled back.. " But I guess curiosity is impossible without being a bit careless... It's is part of learning. What's important is that you two are safe and sound after such an ordeal. " He added as he stood up.

" It's already late. I think we should go back home now, Riza. " The professor said.

" Do we really have to go now, father? " Riza asked innocently. " I'm afraid so." r replied.

" Can we see each other again? I enjoyed this lesson today, " Roy asked as the professor smiled and nodded. " Of course! She is officially your study partner. " He said as the two cheered.

" Just make sure you kids stay out from too much trouble. You are still young to venture of in another adventure like today. " He added as Roy and Riza happily nodded.

" Yes, Professor! We promise! I think I'll even consider Havoc's idea to go bunny hunting next time! " Roy said as Riza and her father smiled at him.

" That sounds fun. But for now, I think we should get some rest. Come, Riza. I'll go on ahead and wait for you at the castle gates. " He said as he left.

~~ " I guess I have to go, now. Thank you, sir Roy. I had fun today. It was dangerous and we might have died but... It was a great experience and I'm happy that we all managed to survive in such an ordeal. " Riza said as she bowed. " And have two more friends. " She added as she looked up and smiled at him.

" Roy smiled back. " I'm very thankful too and it really is great to have met you. The things we've done today were tough and unexpected. It feels so great to have experience it. But I fear that there is more to come... Are you prepared for it? " He asked.

" Of course. I've got your back! " Riza said as they smiled at one another serenely. Then they laughed.

" I know let's make a promise. " Roy said. " A promise? " Riza asked.

" Let's promise ourselves that no matter what happens we will always be at each others side and always help one another throughout any ordeal. " Roy said as he reached out his hand.

Riza held it, she smiled and nodded. " I promise. "

Roy smiled back and nod. " I promise, too. "

Then the two waved goodbye and say there farewells and went their own separate ways.

~ Dusk was coming, but the real story has yet to come. For them it's just a great start to a new dawn. ~

~ End ~

Author's Note: Pretty interesting story for a One-Shot, eh? This was originally written for a contest at DeviantArt. So it only has to be a One-shot. But I think this story can become a nice multi-chapter story.

But I will separate this story. It's part of the story, but this will remain a One-Shot. " Rise of a new Dawn " Will be the title for its sequel. Hope you'll look forward to it!


End file.
